User blog:Monstermaster13/Rights Fighters Villains
Rights Fighters Villains: ---- Miss Arachnid: Miss Arachnid is a modern take on the Legendary greek tale of Arachne the spider-woman, she is humanoid in appearance but with additional arms, grey skin and spider-like features. Her abilities include wall-crawling and a venomous kiss. Tyrell Trollius: He stands at 6'1 and is humanoid in appearance - that is except for his metallic olive green skin, long horn-like appendages sticking out of his head, sharp teeth, piercing sunken red eyes and clawed hands. He wears a spikey dark grey armoured outfit. Personality wise, he acts like he knows everything and is a bit of a snobby know-it-all showoff, he is manipulative and knows how to manipulate others into doing his bidding. But outside of that, he barely thinks about the consequences of his own actions nor does he care. He just does what he does to annoy people or try to convert them. He has amazingly inhuman strength and has remarkably thick skin almost like a rhino, he is a master of mind control tactics and manipulation. He has a special Corrusive Touch ability which he uses to convert his victims into Cy-Trolls which are humanoid troll/cyborg hybrids. He is a skilled hacker as well. Minotoro: Minotoro is a muscular anthropomorphic bull-like monster with a Hispanic accent and a love for physical fitness. He is a monster created by Rebecca Repulsa (the daughter of Rita). Natchmahr: "Sweet dreams are made of this..who am i to disagree?" Well this equinine monstrosity certain would..met Nachtmahr, his name is german for...what else...nightmare. He is a demonic anthropomorphic horse that has dream corruption powers that can turn good dreams into nightmares where he makes his victims fight their own worst fears. He is ruthless, cunning, crafty, manipulative and just plain sick. Ugroth: Ugroth is an orc/weregorilla hybrid with heightenend senses, almost inhuman strength and a ferocious temper. He is very much based on Ralph from Wreck It Ralph because he has Ralph's mannerisms and voice, but his looks are based on Eddie from Brutal Legend. Cowellconstrictor: Cowellconstrictor is a rather unique variation of the Naga (or snake-person) from folklore, he is half human half snake and his human half (upperbody, head, neck and shoulders and arms) resembles X-Factor judge Simon Cowell - black t shirt and all along with a haircut that is similar to Simon's, his snake half (lower-body) is black with dark red scales and a long tail with a venom tip and no legs. His eyes sometimes become snake eyes when it looks like he's ready to attack his prey as well as his teeth becoming fang-like. He is rather intelligent as well as being sly, cunning and not to mention brutally honest. He can trick his unsuspecting prey rather easily and is one cold hearted predator you don't want to mess with or get on the bad side of. Sometimes he goes for an Indiana Jones or Bond villain approach when it comes to trapping his would be victims. His black t shirt and his black snake-skin on his lowerbody make him very good in the art of camouflage as he can blend in with the shadows, he can also fool his unsuspecting prey by making his lower body look human as well. His numerous attacks and special moves are the following: Venom Injection: Much like his female counterpart the Nagin Anna-Constrictor, he has a small sharp venom tip at the end of his tail which he can use to inject some of his venom into his victim. Once injected with the venom, said victim will first become weak and ill for a while but then slowly transform into a naga (part snake-creature) like him as well as developing several snake-like traits and characteristics including hissing and speaking in snake talk with extra ssss (even though he himself doesn't speak in snake talk) as well as snake-like eyes and fangs similar to his and a snake-like lower body resembling his - blackish in colour with dark red scales and a venom tip at the end of the long snake tail and no legs (the legs either fuse together or disappear into the body). Once the victim has been fully transformed - he/she will develop more snake-like instincts and become evil - and become one of his minions or a right hand snake-man/woman. Power Draining Constrict: He wraps himself around his victim and drains his/her power with his constrict attack, as the victim's energy is drained - the victim slowly becomes weak and powerless and once the victim's powers are drained out - their emblem appears on his chest like a medal. Once said victim's powers have been drained, said victim may not be able to recover and may be not able to fight. Also as a bonus effect to this for each time a hero is drained of his/her powers Cowellconstrictor gets slightly more powerful and more dangerous. Snake-Eye Stare: Much like Anna-Constrictor, he has a staring attack which is used not only to intimidate his victims but to also paralyze them and leave them with a look of fear permantely stuck on their faces. For this his eyes become snake-like eyes and he stares in the direction of said victim, and this does more than just intimidate them, this also paralyzes said victim and causes them to have a look of fear permanently stuck on their faces. Stealth Strike: His black t shirt on his upperbody as well as his black snake-like lowerbody make it very easy to blend in with the shadows, using this to his advantage he can use a stealth attack to catch his victims by suprise. He slithers right into the shadows and very carefully slithers up to his victims in a stealthy manner before hissing and tripping the victim over with his tail before slamming them up and down with it. Mark Of The Snake: This move of his is similar to his Venom Injection attack, except that he uses the venom tip at the end of his tail to burn a snake shaped symbol onto the victim's skin. Unlike the venom injection attack, the snake shaped symbol glows a dark greenish colour and causes male victims to transforms into copies of him - the spitting image of him and causes female victims to become the splitting image of his female counterpart. His trademark traits include his brutally honest personality and his wit as well as his dangerous and sly nature and high intelligence, his presence is often signified by the hissing of snakes in the background followed by the song Cold Hearted Snake by Paula Abdul. He seems to refer to his enemies as prey. He doesn't speak in snake talk even though he is part snake, he does talk in a voice similar to Simon's but does hiss sometimes. Category:Blog posts